Ami's Song
by TheGreatEmiko
Summary: We know what happens to Amu but what about Ami? Follow Ami as she must battle blind clowns, people with weird names, and a place that is noting and everything at once! All just to find the true meaning of Guardian. CLICKY CLICKY TO READ!
1. part 1 Ami's butterflies

AMI'S SONG

Part One: Ami's Butterfly

Intro

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite  
donna koto de mo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?  
Doko ga ii ka nante kikaret mo komaru kirei na  
yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue-fumei da kara

nagai matsuge mikazuki AIRAIN mabuta ni nosete hikaru RIPPU

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute  
sabishisa o TOIREni hakidashite furuete matte'ru  
oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite  
shinken da kara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?

Akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizutsuku tabi fueru PIASU

dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai  
sou deshou? Wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru  
koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu  
kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo

kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa aijou soretomo Ah...

koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu  
kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo  
dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai  
sou deshou? Wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru

migikata ni murasaki mnchouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

migikata ni murasaki chouchou  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru

fukyouwa-on

It as cold very cold. There was a little girl stand next to a fountain, She frowned before waving her hand in the cold water. Some thing small popped out of the sky followed by another and another. Soon there were thousands of them. The girl smiled so brightly she didn't feel alone any more. All the little creatures gathered around her, and pulled on her clothes and hugged her. The girl smiled form ear to ear, then she heard her name being called, four more creatures showed up calling her. The other creatures waved goodby to the girl, before flying off into the cold night. The four new creatures lead the girl back to her home. The girl would forgot what happened that night but she would never lost her gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Amu! Help me out!" cried Ami as she walked to seconded day at Seiyo Academy.

"Why," said her older sister Amu, who was no her way to Seiyo Middle School "Why are you even asking?"

"Because," Ami said with a bit of anger in her voice "everyone what Little Ami to be like her 'cool and spicy' sister Amu!"

Amu sighed "Fine. Lets start with your hair."

"What wrong with it!" Amu give Ami a look "oh pigtail cool and spicy are they?"

"No here," Amu Reached in her back pack and took out a hair band with a X on it and put it in Ami's hair "there cool and spicy"

"different, muttered Ami as the walked along.

All the way to school it was "change your pose like this" or "cool and spicy girl don't squeal" or maybe "that not how you talk if you're cool" and so on. At the end of the walk Ami was ready to be "cool and spicy". Soon the act caught on. Every where Ami went the cool and spicy girl act came along. Ami's and Amu's parent really didn't care the loved there new set of cool and spicy daughters. But Amu knew everything that was going to happen next.

But anyway 4th year came around and the act was still there.

"Wow Look at Ami!"

"So cool!"

"And Spicy!"

"I heard the school board member bow down to her after Amu left!"

"Man I hear she took down the Judo team all by her self!"

"Jezz! Is this What Amu had to deal with?" Ami muttered to herself.

"Look Guardians!" someone shouted, Ami turned around


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If there was anyone who want to be a Guardian it was Ami. After Amu became one, the Guardians was Ami's obsession. She knew almost everything about the Guardians. Like the current King's chair is Li-senpi who's younger brother is Jack's chair Arashi-kun. Well in Queen's chair was Luna-san and Ace's Chair Hiroko- senpi.

Ami's thoughts where intrepid but a friendly hello but a girl with long brow-red hair with green eyes. This was Ami's best friend Fuu.

"Hey Fuu."

Fuu looked over to the Guardians "I wonder when they invite you in Ami?"

"I don't have a Shu, um The right stuff to be one."

"Sure you do! You're as cool as the others."

"Not what I meant."

Ring Ring Ring!

"That's the bell we better get going"

"Right!"

The par dash to 4th year moon classroom and wait for the school day to end.

Later at home Ami watched her favorite show Nobuko Saeki. At first the show scared Ami but she grew to love it.

"History is repeating itself! What happen once will happen again. Three will bring back Light! So Says Nobuko Saeki!"

"Weird," Ami said to herself "it's almost like"

"I'll talking to you Ami!" said Nobuko Saeki.

"Ah!" Ami shouted as Amu watch silently and smilled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If you had the same experience as Amu you wouldn't be surprised if your younger sister rushed in to your room shouting about eggs at 6 in the morning. Even more so if you knew it was going to happen like Amu.

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Shouted Ami as she raced in "I got MY EGGS!" She then held out two eggs. One was a pale blue with a crystal butterfly on it well the other was gold with a sparkling butterfly on it.

"What is it Amu?" came a voice form a pink egg with hearts on it well a small girl in a pink dress popped out.

"Yeah it's too early for school," said the blue egg with spades when a girl with blue shorts and shirt popped out.

"Ami has eggs," said the small girl in a green dress who came from the green clover egg.

"Wonderful" said the girl in a yellow dress with pigtails whose egg was yellow with diamonds on it. "New friends!"

"Moring Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, come look!"

"Come on out new friends!" Ran shouted as she waved her pink pom-poms "its fun out here!"

"What on Earth are you guys doing up here!" said Mama

Ami quickly put her eggs in a drew and said "nothing" as if she was in Amu's room shouting for no reason

Mama frowned "O.K."

_That was close_. Though Ami

"That's great Ami, you finally got your eggs," Amu smiled.

Later at school Ami was checking on her eggs when Erica showed up and saw the blue egg.

"What's that?" Erica said

"Nothing, not a thing!"Ami said as she dodged Erica

Suddenly a kid ran behind Ami and made her toss the egg "NO!"ami shouted as the egg went up in the air. Erica dived for the egg and barely caught it.

Erica just looked at the egg bewildered and confused "Ami, what ,"

"It's nothing, just a normal egg!" Ami said in a panic faience as she took the egg. Than the egg wiggled and then with a small pop a girl popped out. She had golden pigtails and a purple-blue dress and crystal butterfly wing on her back.

"I hate lying tell the truth, Character Change" she said than Ami's X on her band turned in to a crystal butterfly and Ami paused.

"I'm sorry this is my Shugo Chara egg." Ami said as if she where truly sorry and Erica just stud more bewildered than before.

Ami than snapped out of it she garbed her Shugo Chara and dashed to the bathroom as she got some weird looks form other students. "Later" Ami said to Erica as she made her dash.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

"Why you little," Ami said to her new Shugo Chara "I should flush you! You made me act sweet in front of everyone!"

"That's what I'm suppose do to!" said the small girl "I need air!"

"Ami?"

"Uh, Erica," Ami let go of the Shugo Chara.

"Air!"

"Ami you have a Shugo Chara?" Erica said almost with a smile

"Yeah, wait you can see her?"

"Can't everyone?"

"No you have to believe in them or have one. You don't,"

Than Erica held out a small, purple, egg with a pair of pom-poms on it and with a small pop a girl with purple hair a dress and pom-poms popped out.

"Hello! I'm," she did a flip in the air "Nikkei" than Nikkei bowed.

Ami's Shugo Chara came up to Nikkei and held out her hand and said "Hi I'm Ming! Nice to meet you."

Ami looked up from the Charas and smiled "So you have one too? How long have you had her?"

"Well I got the egg about 2 years ago but she just hatched last month." Erica said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Ami smiled even bigger "Now we both can be Guardians!"

"What?"

"I'll tell you ever thing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Emiko: Sorry that this chapter is late. **** (My computer hates me)**

**Ami: so WHAT HAVE you been doing?!**

**Emiko: Writing **

**Ami: Sure I SOOOO believe you.**

**Emiko: HEY what do have on me! I haven't done anything to you!**

**Ami: Just wait I read this chapter what you did is sooooo mean!**

**Emiko: wait how did you get my,,, (Ami hold up a blue notebook with stars on it well she glares at Emiko) Aren't you suppose to do a disclaimer. (Emiko glares back and coughs 'spoiled brat' Ami looks like she about to hit Emiko)**

**Ami: In your DREAMS LOSER! **

**Ming: sigh I'll do it Emiko doesn't own any of the original Shugo Chara Cast. There! Now stop fighting and get on with the story!**

**(Ami and Emiko just keep glaring at each other)**

**Ming: sigh **

Chapter 6

Erica, Nikkei, Ming, and Ami all walked home together. (Or floated)

"That's everything I know"

"Wow" was all Erica could say

"Where did you learn all that stuff!" said Nikkei sounding very impressed

Ami just smiled ant looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"So how exactly do you do a character transformation?" Erica said

"Not sure," Ami replied.

"What about a character change?"

"That's kind of up to Nikkei."

"Up,,, To,,, Nikkei?" Erica slowly turned around to her Chara with a worried look on her face.

"Let try it!" Nikkei said with a some what evil smile on her face "CHARACTER CHANGE! Change in to a girl who with lots of spirit!"

Erica paused and with a small pop a pair of pom-pom popped into her hands.

"LETS GO!" cried Erica as she graded Ami by the arm and dragged her to the nearby park. At arrival Erica jumped onto the monkey bars.

"Ironic," said Ming with a smile. "Her would-be-self is kind of like a monkey."

Erica zoom all over the bars than at the end jumped on the spinning bars spined and than land perfectly in front of Ami and the Charas.

Later,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm sorry Ami," said Erica for the seventh time.

"Once again its O.K and it was kind of funny to watch," Ami chuckled. "See ya tomorrow." Ami made the turn to her house as Erica keep walking.

"Bye!" shouted Nikkei and Erica.

"Ug!" said Ami as she entered the room

"One of your eggs hatch," said Amu as she turned form the TV to Ami with her Charas.

"Yeah the blue one, there a handful!" said Ami, Ming huffed.

Amu smiled well her Charas floated over to greet Ming to her new home.

Next day,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hinamori Ami-san?"

"Huh?" Ami turned around with Ming only to meet the beautiful, blue, eyes of Arashi. _Ah! __Kaneko_ _Arashi-kun! OMG! WHAT SHOULD I SAY! Oh man he SOOO CUTE! _"What do ya want?" _Stupid! Stupid!_

"I suppose that you know where the Garden is, based on the fact that your sister uh was a Guardian." Arashi said looking at the ground well handing Ami an envelope.

"Uh,,, yeah yeah I do."

"Um, good than see you than" Arashi walking a way fast.

**Emiko: that it for now ha! **

**Ami: that's only because she about to be kick out of the computer lab! ha!**

**Emiko: jerk! **

**Ming: I'm try to cool the fire (Emiko and Ami are both on fire) but come back and help me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Emiko: hello the chapter you are about to read is so totally awesome it may be to awesome you're your eyes so go on if you dare to handle the awesomeness**

**Ami: She's just say that it is so boring DON"T READ IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**Ming: Oh boy. SOM (save our Ming) SOM SOM**

**(Ami's other egg pops out and creak open a bit only so you can see two gold eyes) **

**Gold Egg: **giggle** Emiko doesn't own any original Shugo Chara cast! See you soon!**

Chapter 7

Ami walked to The Royal Garden shivering with excitement. Ming floated by her looking at Ami with interest.

"I see you made it" said Li as Ami walked in. "Have a seat."

"We have been watching you popularity stats and we thinks it's time you joined our group." Said Fuu in a cold voice most unfriendly but she had a smile beneath her black hair and green eyes.

"Popularity,,,,, Stats?" Ami sputtered "what 'bout helping other and their dream what about their Eggs! What about X EGGS."

Luna's and Arashi's faces darkened and hanged down.

Li gave a smirk "I didn't think you'd know about that stuff, well you know Rikkia she thought me and the other would have eggs but that never happened she was so embarrassed that she told nobody not even the other Guardians at the time. So we gave up on all pervious Guardian duties and it was funnier this way."

Fuu smiled in agreement.

Ami's eyes watered Ming looked at Ami with sad eye and then the guardians with disgust (**Ami: if you can call them Guardians their just,,, Emiko: shut up! Ming: **sigh****)

Ami closed her eyes and ran out the door.

Erica ran up to her, "What happen!" Ami just keep running. Erica looked into the open door of the Royal Garden she heard voice shouting at other calmer voices but she could not tell which one was which.

Ming lost Ami. "AMI! AMI!" she shouted "Where are you?!" Than Ming reached a small clearing in the trees and there was Ami. "Ami?" said Ming warily as she floated to her bearer.

Ami just stared at someone in the clearing. It was man dressed as a joker.

**Emiko: that's it for now folks!**

**Ami: mmm**

**Ming: well that's a bit better**

**Gold Egg: Come again and read chapter 8! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emiko: HELLO FRIENDS!**

**Ming: Hi! (a moment of silence) Ami say hi**

**Ami: Whatever. :(**

**Ming: (whispered something in Emiko's ear. Emiko looks nervously at Ami.) **

**Emiko: Um,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, (Ming hiss something at Emiko) **whisper*** man way me! Well today I would like to Say… **coughs the word sorry** to Ami**

**Ami: (looks up and smiles evilly) what was that?**

**Emiko: I'm SoRrRr I'm srooie I'm **

**Ming :SAY IT!**

**Emiko : I'm sorry!**

**Ami:**smiles evilly ** what?**

**Emiko: I'm sorry. **

**Ami: I didn't catch that. What?**

**Emiko: (crabs Ami's ear and yells) SORRY!**

**(Ami get up and dances around) Ami: :pPpPpPpP I win haha I win I win!**

**Emiko: WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE,,,**

**Gold egg: Oh well, let get on with the story. ;) **

Chapter 8 (Oh no!)

The man had the creepiest smile you ever did see! He turned his head to Ming!

"HE SEES ME AMI! GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ming shouted

The man just smiled at the Chara's remark, "True I came see her and what a pretty she is her Chara aura is very strong like yours and the girl in blue I meet yesterday."

Ami just stared the unusual man, something was not right here. Then it hit her he was blind but that was not all.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm blind and how I got here." He said showing is almost pure white eyes.

Ami nodded

"I can feel aura, means the energy that all things give off, anyway I felt an cross egg or X egg in the making so I came to fix it."

"a a a X EGG!" Ami said a little too loudly.

"Yes an x egg. But I'm here to fix that." He opened his palms.

"Spiral heart!" came avoice from the sky.

"AMU!" cried Ami seeing her sister as Amulet Heart with her heart speeders on.

"Tight rope DANCER!" came Rima's voice from the trees as the tight rope shoot out and trapped the Clown.

The clown just smiled "You think you have me don't you? CHILDREN! Why don't you bring our new friend out."

Two kids came out of the shadows holding a third.

Suddenly the tight rope broke and the clown jumped to the third child." This one doesn't have a cross egg aura,, yet ,, but in time she'll be an exhalent henchman."

"ERICA!" shouted Ami as the figure came into view

The clown aimed his palms. Ami ran to her best friend. Purple-black beams shoot out of the clowns hands. There was a great flash of white light.

**Emiko: sorry the chp is short but got to keep you hang! ;)**

**Someone: hey whereas Ami?**

**Emiko: she busy right now **smiles evilly** bye for now.**


	9. Part 2 Ami's hidden

Ami's song PART 2: Ami's hidden

_**kono michi aruiteku yo**_

_**nani ga arou to mo**_

_**bokutachi chikara awaseta toki**_

_**nani ka ga kawaru sa**_

_**zettai tte kotoba wo ne**_

_**kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo**_

_**mou sukoshi dake kangaeyou**_

_**sore shika dekinai no ka**_

_**bimyou na kokoro no ugoki**_

_**wakaru you ni natte kita yo ne**_

_**jibun no jitsuryoku nante mon mo**_

_**daishi ta koto naishi**_

_**ippon dake ja mirechau yumi yamo**_

_**sanbon yuuki hyakubai**_

_**konomichi aruiteku yo**_

_**ke washii michi demo**_

_**bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki**_

_**nani ka ga kawaru yo**_

_**kaigan oshi yoseru nami**_

_**onaji koto kurikaeshiteru**_

_**anna ni kataku kanjou na iwa mo**_

_**MOAI zou ni shichau**_

_**bokura shizen sore no ichibubun**_

_**chicchakute kawaii yo**_

_**kono michi aruitekeba**_

_**subete ga kirameku**_

_**sokora juu ni matteru fushigi**_

_**SHAWAA mitai da ne**_

_**kono michi aruiteku yo**_

_**nani ga arou to mo**_

_**boku tachi chikara awaseta toki**_

_**nani ka ga mieru sa**_

_**kono michi aruitekeba**_

_**subete ga kirameku**_

_**sokora juu ni matteru fushigi**_

_**SHAWAA mitai da ne**_

_**sokora juu ni hajiketeru mirai kono te de tsukamou**_

**Emiko: SUP! Welcome to part 2! Yes 2! Just because I like 2! Again I say sorry for this chapter (like the others) is late but it's a good!**

**Someone: Hey where Ami? **

**Emiko: **evil smile** she still busy. Very busy. Muhahahah! But any way we have someone else (drum roll) Tadase-kun! (a crowd of girls shout)**

**Tadase: Hello** bows** (girls sigh) Emiko doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara cast only her own O.C.s **wink** (girls scream,,, again)**

**Some girl: He was cute before but teen Tadase is H-O-T hot!**

**Emiko: O.K, ignoring that let jump right in!**

Chapter 9

There was a flash of brilliant white-gold light.

"Ami!" shouted Amu as Amulet Heart, "where are you! AMI!"

"Did she transform?" asked Rima as Clown Drop.

"Well I'm still here!" shouted Ming as she franticly darted through the air looking for Ami.

The smoke cleared. Ami was the center of the clearing facing a frighten looking clown with her best friend behind her save but stunned. Ami was dressed in a green crystal looking dress with her hands at her chest with a mic in them.

"Hidden Melody," Said Ami with her eyes still closed and golden brown hair in a bun.

"Children," said the man recovering from the fright, "do a little dance for them."

Then the children who had entered with Erica one a girl the other a boy both 3rd years but was really weird was their eggs. The girl's was dark blue with a par of wings on it well the boy was dark brown with a stripe of grey and an airplane.

"My broken dreams come to life." They said in unison then there was a flash of purple light.

"Broken Wings." Said the schoolgirl. Her uniform had changed to a black, puff, dress with purple lace with matching gloves and boots that went up to her knees.

"Broken Fight." The boy's outfit had changed to one similar to Kukia's Sky Jack outfit only it had had a dull gold badge.

"What is this!" cried Dia "this isn't radiance!"

"Black Light or the last transformation before an cross egg." Ami muttered. She turned to Amu and opened her eyes. They had gone form a shiny brown to a deep green. Amu gasped at her sister. "Follow our lead." Ami nodded at dia.

Dia understood "Ran may I have a turn?"

"" said Ran. In a flash Amu turned into Amulet Diamond.

"Hidden Song." Said Ami her voice still deep and cool like a river. Than a wind whirled around and knock the kids down. Ami nodded at Amulet Diamond.

"Twinkle hold!" Shouted Amulet Diamond and a golden orb shoot out at the kids.

"Follow us," Ami motion for them.

In unison the shouted "OPEN HEART RE-LIGHT!" their backs to each other and their arms wrapped tighter as their hands mad a heart. Golden hearts shoot out at the kids making them chance back before they had a chance to attack. But that was all the weird man need to escape.

"Nice job." Said Rima. "Not bad."

"Great!" Amu praised Ami.

"uh" was all Ami got out before falling to the ground.

"Ami!" shouted 5 or more voices.

**Ami's POV**

There was a flash of bright white-gold light. I remember doing and saying thing but I don't know what.

Then all of a sudden I was in a crystal dome and a small Chara egg was in front of me. I relized that it was mine but it had a leafy green covering over it then there was a small pop and a Shugo Chara with her eyes closed and a leafy green dress and brown hair rolled into a bun.

"Hello Ami," she smiled at me, "I'm Akari. You have much to learn."

Then I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emiko: Hello! (Ami burst through the door)**

**Ami: (has a few burses and scrapes) HOW DO YOU GET HOME AT NIGHT!**

**Emiko: (opens anther door reveling a black car with a license plate # of EMIKO14) I laugh at your poor scene of direction.**

**Ami; why you! (Emiko rolls her eyes)**

**Emiko: that's what you get your messing with the author of your story. :PpPpPpP**

**Akari and Ming: Emiko-chan doesn't own any of the original Shugo Chara cast! Enjoy!**

Author's note

sorry that this chapter is late and another thing if you notice any different like character description or the honorifics (PS in chapter one queen's chair's name in Fuu Hiroko- senpi and when it said hi Fuu I meant Fuu to be Erica! I'm really sorry!) I'm sorry 'bout that but this is who I am a forgetful nerd sitting at a computer typing a story based on an anime I'm obsessed about. Oh well.

Now on to chapter 10

"AMI!" cried someone the face where a blur. "You scared me!"

"Mama-chan?"

"Ami-chan! Good she awake, Amu watch her I'm going to the store for so medicine."

Mrs. Hinamori walked out the door and as soon as it was shut Amu burst into action.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Amu shouted making Ami feel small.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amu said, just then Miki tossed down a picture of Hidden Melody. "Oh pretty! Who this?"

Ming was buzzing around angrily. _Who did she character transform with!_ Ming was becoming very stressed.

"Ami that's hidden melody! That's you!" Amu was really getting worried

"REALLY I didn't think my transformation would be that pretty!" Ami was pleased.

"I can see that this is going nowhere fast so I'm going to call up the gang plus I heard lulu is back in town." Amu walked the door.

Ami got dressed and as she was going to call Erica to get her homework her phone rang.

"hello?"

"Is this Hinamori Ami-san?"

"yeah and who is asking?"

"Kaneko Arashi."

"h-how did you get my cell number?"

"I don't know if Erica told you but where twins, fraternal twin that way we don't look alike." Arashi chuckled "don't worry most don't know Li think we would be more popular than him if everyone knew that and me and Erica really don't care how popular we are."

Ding! "oh I got another call! Call you back!"

"oh ok. Erica told me about your and her eggs too. Bye." Arashi hanged up

"Hello?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" it was Erica in a character change. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"uh crr um crr your crr breaking up crrr tell you crrr at school. Crrr" with that Ami hung up " she's kind of scary in a character change."

"Ami!" Amu cried

" Coming!" Ami sound frustrated but she was happy the old guardians Lulu and Ikuto and their Charas.

It was a family reunion.

**Ami: extended family**

**Emiko: who cares? Stay tuned for chapter 11! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Emiko: Yeah chapter 11!**

**Ami: mum, I approve of this chapter.**

**Ming: that's because Ami gets to, **

**Ami and Emiko: SHUT UP! **** (Both garb Ming)**

**Ming: GAH! **

**Ami: should we hit her or toilet her?**

**Emiko: you know what I've never seen a shugo chara go down the toilet before.**

**Ami: then it's settled,**

**Ami and Emiko: TOILET!**

**Ming: HELP!**

**Amu: (who with her charas pops out of nowhere) Ami!**

**Miki, Ran, and Su: Emiko doesn't own any of the original Shugo Chara cast, only her own O.C.s! ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

Amu's POV! (This was happening after Amu went down stairs in the last chapter!)

I was worried about Ami. Doing a chara-nire and not remembering it meant there was something wrong, so I did what I always did when in trouble with shugo charas, open a large tub of ice cream and called the former Guardians and friends.

One by one Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nagi, Kukie, Uhtau, (who are officially dating) and (because she was in town) Lulu I called each of them and told they about Ami.

"What!" was most of their answers, "I'll be right over."

All expect for Lulu, "mm." I could see her frown, "I'll be over in 5 minutes." She was there in 4 minutes 30 seconds. "Tell everything." She demanded.

I felt small thanks to the tone of her voice. "Let's wait for the others." Lulu blow at a piece of hair on her forehead, then my cell rang. "Ickto?"

"Hey Amu," I could see him smirk, "miss me."

I blushed like crazy.

"You blushed," he and Lulu started to laugh.

The red blush of embarrassment changed to anger, "no I didn't!"

Lulu laughed harder. Nana was on the floor rolling around laughing.

_Damn him! Right in front of Lulu!_ I could feel my vine pumping. "What do you what?"

"Tadase called my cell and told me your problem. Is Kitty-chan all right?" Kitty-chan is his pet name for Ami scene she liked Yoru so much. Unfortunately his pet name for me is 'Nekio Nekio-chan' because quote "it sounds catchy" unquote.

"She fine now, I think." _I hope_.

"Is Lulu there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the incident sound like something up her alley."

"That's what I thought."

"Well I'll call back in a bit to talk this thing over with the others."

"OK Later Ickto."

"Oh I heard you went on a date with Tadase so tell kiddy King when he comes not to get to comfy. Later" The phone hung up and I was blushing again.

Lulu was in a riot with Nana rolling on the floor laughing. Looks like she did a character change with Nana on accident. So I lightly kick her in the shin. Then the door bell rang. It was Tadase.

"Hello Amu-chan! Are You OK?" he asked seeing my red face and Lulu rolling on the floor.

"Yeah totally fine! AMI!" _This in going to be a long day._

Normal POV

Ami sat on the couch waiting for the some more of the guardian to arrive. As she waited she tough about Kaneko Arashi and if she should call him later or not.

Amu and Tadase where in a love seat next to the TV, talking.

"Isn't that cute ~desu." Su whispered to Ami and the other charas.

Miki started to draw a picture of the moment but there was a fire place instead of the television set. "To make it look more lovey-dovey," she said.

Ran danced in the air next to Ami quietly shouting "Tadamu! Tadamu!" in a sing-song voice.

"I haven't known then long enough, to deicide." Ming said landing on Ami's shoulder.

"Ickto Nii-san is nice but Tadase Nii-san makes Onii-chan I mean Amu-chan happier." (**Emiko: Muhahahaha a sweet Tadamu moment!)**

"Oh." Ming said smiling a bit. "You haven't called her Onii-chan in awhile."

Ami flushed, "it was a mistake!"

"Whatever."

The other charas smiled.

After a bit one by one the Guardians enter the room.

"Hey guys!" Ami said happy to see the Guardians after meeting the new ones.

Rima and Yaya made Tadase move away a bit form Amu so they could sit protectively on either side of her. Kukia sat on the couch next to Ami and Uhtau sat next to him with Nagie on the chair next to Lulu and Nana. Everyone started to chat before the meeting began so the shugo chara huddled up in the kitchen.

Ming's POV

"This is Ming ~desu" Su started the Chara mini meeting as I called it.

"Ming this is," Miki continued.

"Ir, Er, Dichi, Tamara," Ran winked as she spoke.

"Rhyme, Kuse-kuse, Pepe, Kesiki and Nana," Dia finished. Or so I thought she had.

"And Ir and Er belong to Uhtau who dates Kukai who Owns Dichi," Su said with incredible ease.

"Kuse-kuse is Rima's chara and Pepe is Yaya's. Tamara and Rhyme and are Nigichco's who also goes by," Miki followed Su.

"Nadishco! Kesiki belongs to Tadase, who Know who he is!" Ran spoke so fast I was getting dizzy.

"Finally Nana belong to Lulu who want to be everything!" Dai finished, for real this time.

My head was spinning so many NAMES! I felt as if they where tiring to cachet me up on a hundred and twenty episode of an amine all at once.

Then it hit me. The smell of chocolate cake. "MUHAHAHAHA, Flutter fly SOAR!" I said as I waved my crystal flute (NO ITS NOT A WAND). The other chara went back to the living room I follow with the cake that Su had baked.

Ami was bouncing off the walls. Literally. Amu walked up to me then looked at the cake.

"Character change?"

"YEP!"

"What caused it?"

"The smell of Su's cake!"

"What les makes her do this?"

"Su's baking or any ones baking, Amusement parks oh and sugar rush."

Amu looked at the cake it was nearly gone. She looked at Ami there was chocolate no her face. "how long?" Amu sighed.

"Mmm until the crash and burn hits. Then she'll sleep for hours."

"Wonderful. Try to control her please."

"K!" with me mouth full of cake.

Truthfully I can't do anything to control Ami on a high blood sugar character change. So Ami bounced off the wall again Literally with a blue butterfly in her hair and I tried to memorize all those names!

Normal POV

"Our guy goes by Tragedy." The meeting had stated and Ami was still hyper. Lulu continued "He almost got my old job. Now here is the weird part, his blind but he sees using 'aura'. Plus he's 23 has no egg but can take out eggs and mold then to make the person think that their wish is to do his will. And that's all I know."

"Wow." Tadase said, "this is going to take time."

"You're right." Ikuto paused (who had called back), "If we want to beat this guy Ami,"

"Needs Training!" Kukia nearly jumped out of his skin but as always Utua restrained him.

After a bit more talk they came up with a plan and started to leave. Tadase kissed Amu on the check and told her he loved as he left. Amu almost said 'prince' but Ran and Su Cover Tadase ears just in time.

"Hey Ami can I talk to you?" Ikuto called to Ami.

"Sure!" Ami took the phone off speaker.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Promise you won't tell Amu."

"Pinky Promise!"

"Good. Now I Ran into some trouble and the last thing I need is you guys worrying about me so I'm coming back to Japan and I'm sending you the key."

Ami's eye pop open. "What? Ikuto but Yoru, the key?"

"Kitty-chan that Yoru is about to disappear any day now but I really need you to do this for me, OK?"

"But,"

"Please just do it."

"Ok just promise you'll be safe."

"Pinky Promise."

Somehow Ami was not satisfied with that answer as the line went dead.

But as said something in a small box did come in the mail.

Just for Ami.

**Ming: Hey you didn't add the part where Ami!**

**Emiko and Ami: Hey! (Both garb Ming)**

**Emiko: You need to learn to shut up or we might as well tell them the ending now!**

**Ming: I have on interest in shutting up so, In the end Ami and Amu get,**

**END CHAPTER 11! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Emiko: YEA the 12****th**** chapter!**

**Ami: You left out a bit of the real story though.**

**Emiko: Ok this chapter is two weeks after the last chapter but all you guys did in those two weeks was train and nothing exciting, so I left it out. **

**Ming: I agree that leek was pretty bland.**

**Ami: What leek?**

**Ming: (red face) OH you said Week! I though you where talking about last night's leek and onion soup!**

**Emiko: Soup? **

**Ming: Yeah Amu took Ami the and the charas to a restaurant last night and Ami shared the soup with me. The leek in the soup was bland no flavor to it. **

**Ami: I didn't think it was that bad.**

**Ming: I didn't say it was bad I just said that I though the leek was bland.**

**Emiko: WAIT! How did we get to talking about leek and onion soup? Don't we have a story to do?**

**Ami and Ming: OH yeah! Emiko doesn't own any of the shugo chara cast only her own O.C.s!**

**Emiko: Enjoy the soup! I mean story!**

Chapter 12

"LET GO AMI-CHAN!" Ran shouted.

"Try again Ami-chan." Amu said standing next to Kukai

"Come on Ming let's try again."

Ming nodded. Ami took a deep breath and clenched the dumpty key that she hide under her shirt to hind form Amu.

"My own heart,,, Unlock!" The key stated to glow but then fade.

"Let's leave it that that today Ami, but there is still time for a FULL SPEED DASH." Kukai smiled evilly and grabbed Ami by the arm and dashed off with Ami shouting the whole way.

Amu chuckled. Just then Erica came in to the clearing.

"Is Ami here?"

"Just missed her," Ami happy that she wasn't the one doing the full speed dash. "Kukai-kun just took her out running, very fast." Amu almost broke in to laughter.

"Oh I just have a message for her form Arashi –kun,"

"OH Arashi-san, your twin?"

"Yes, he what to say sorry to her in person."

"For what?"

"For the new guardians being jerks."

"The new guardian jerks?"

"Yes Ami didn't tell you?"

"No," Amu felt a bit hurt.

"Well she got invited to a tea party, but the king and queen told her that the old guardian ways weren't the new guardian ways, now there a popularity club."

"Ami-chan?" Amu felt bad Ami had always wanted to be a guardian. Her a time had come and the Guardians where a popularity club.

Just then Kukai and Ami exploded through the brush, Ami breathing heavily.

"Wasn't that bad now was it?" Kukai who had obviously sated in shape said.

"Not bad?" Ami puffed, "How DO YOU RUN THAT FAST!"

"Lots of practice."

"Ami-chan?" Erica shimmed a bit nervous

"Yes?" huffed and puffed Ami.

"Arashi-kun wanted to say sorry for the Guardian tea party a few weeks ago he never got a chance to do it in person." Erica delivered her message.

"Oh! OK mmm, I'll call him later and say that it's OK." Ami replied, "OR if you don't mind telling him for me?"

"Of course not Ami-chan."

"Thanks Erica-chan."

"What are friends for?"

"Well we got to go." Amu said.

"OK! Bye Erica-chan see ya later!"

"Bye bye Ami-chan!"

Kukai feeling felt out said, "BYE everyone!"

"Bye Himomore-senpia."

"Call me Amu-san."

"Bye, Amu-san."

Later

Ming and Ami where in Ami's room. Ami was messing with her phone wondering if Arashi-san would call. Just then Ami's favorite ringtone started to play. It's familiar Co-o-ma-chi startled Ami and the phone almost fell from her fingers.

"Hello?" said Ami without checking the caller Id.

"Hinamori-san? This is Arashi-san."

"Oh Hi, I was just wondering if I should call you or not." Ami said blushing furiously. "Did Erica tell you that it was OK?"

"Yep."

"So why did you call?"

"Well I would have liked to say sorry in person but over the phone will have to do. Any way I'm sorry about Nii-san (**Emiko: Nii-san for those who don't know means older brother**) and Fuu-san there real jerks, but I thought that even if you don't want to be a guardian that you me, Luna-chan, and Erica-chan could still hang out."

Ami's face blushed even more which Ming didn't think was possible. "Sure! Why don't we meet tomorrow in the Guardian's training area around 3:30ish."

"Sure, I have a tea party tomorrow so 3:30ish is great!" For the first time Arashi sounded happy.

The next Day~~~~~~~~~~

Ami had just finished her training, when Erica came into the clearing.

"Hey Ami-chan!"

Ami gulped down some water, "oh hey Erica-chan is Arashi-san here?"

"Not yet," Erica smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"Erica…"

"Fine, you like Arashi-kun don't you?"

Ami felt her cheeks grow hot, "AS a friend I do."

"Sur e you do." Nikki butted in and with a small pop both Nikki and Erica started to sing "Ami and Arashi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Ami was a bit angry 'I DON'T LIKE, LIKE HIM!"

Then there was a rustle in the nearby bushes, and Tragedy hopped out of a nearby tree "Well I hate to break up a good conversation, but you both have something I need."

Erica and Nikki froze well Ami and Ming stood over then. "Stay back you creeper!"

"Well how rude!"

"I don't respond well to those who break other people's dreams!"

"Only worthless ones like your friend over there. She wants to be a gymnast; please she can hardly touch her toes! How weak is that!"

Erica rapped her arms around her legs. "He's right, I haven't done gymnastics scene I moved back to Japan form America four years ago, I can't do it I can't do it." Erica seemed to fade into air. And Ami felt Erica's heart sink as she repeat "can't do it."

Something taped Ami on the shoulder it was an x-egg Nikki's egg. Ami grabbed the egg.

"ERICA-CHAN! Look at Nikki!" Ami pleaded. "Erica the reason Nikki came to you is so she could help you reach your dream! That why you're my friend Erica! I want to help you reach your dream!"

Erica looked up.

"You're my friend Erica my BEST friend, I don't care if you can't do gymnastics but if you what to learn then I'll help you I'll take class with you! Erica your never alone you've always had me and Nikki!"

The dumpty began to glow, bright and bright. Then the egg in Ami's hands was back to normally and with a small pop Nikki hugged Erica.

"Nobody's dream is worthless." Ami said solemnly and stud up again, "nobodies."

"MY OWN HEART… UNLOCK!" and with a blue flash, "Character transformation … DREAM MELODY!"

Ami was now dress in a sky blue dress that went down to her knee. It had a Chinese dress collar that the sleeves ended at her shoulder but stared again at her elbow. The dress was trimmed with lace, with ballet shoe that where laced to just below the knee. And to top it off Ami and to curly pigtails and two beautiful butterfly wings. And the dumpty glowed brightly right above Ami's heart.

Ami reached out her hand to Erica "You're not alone you'll always have me." Erica took the hand.

There was another flash, "MY OWN HEART… UNLOCK! Character Transformation … Spirit Acrobat!"

"Your never alone too, Ami-chan." Erica said. Erica now was dress in a purple leotard with white shooting stars on it and a white skirt. Her hair had purple ribbons waved into hair. Her shoes where now a pair of dance shoes and tights.

"Now let's cream this guy!" Ami smiled a bit evilly, "Hey clowny! Time pay for those dreams you broke!"

"Well this is unfortunate turn of events on my behalf." Tragedy frowned then smiled again, "well unfortunate as it is we aren't ready to dual yet, Hinamori Ami-san or Dream Melody, but I'll leave you with a very close friend of my." Then the clown jumped into the trees and entered a small girl no more than nine.

"My broken dreams come to live," and with a flood of purple light the girl transformed. "Broken Note," the girls was dressed in a black blue dress with big boots and a cape, and a violin in her hands.

"Ami-chan what should we do?" Erica turned to Ami with a small frown, "she then younger us."

"Well she doesn't look to tough…"

Then there was a loud screech, which blew Ami and Erica back. The girl had put the bow to the violin and stared to play. "G major," she continued to play.

"I take that back." Ami said rubbing her head.

_I got an Idea! _

"Nikki?" said Erica and Ami at the same time.

"You can hear her?" Erica said

"Yeah," said Ami then looked at the girl. "I can hear that girl's chara too."

"Well what is it saying?"

"_She_ is saying that her owner's dream is to a great violin but the girl can't play it."

Ami bit her lip. Then Ami smiled, "I know what to do."

Erica looked at Ami puzzled, "what do you want me to do?"

"Attack the girl."

"OK whatever you say." Erica held out her hands and two bright ribbons appeared, "Ribbon Twirl!" Erica stared to twirl the ribbons around her then when the ribbons hit the other a purple and milt-colored, ray shoot out of the ribbons.

The ray was two inches form eh girls face went the bow hit the violin, and the ray bounced away.

"Song of truth!" Ami cried form behind the girl holding a blue flute. Then Ami blew a few notes and a blue spiral wrapped around the girl.

"AH!" the girl cried.

"Now is your dream to play the violin?"

"Yes." The girl stuttered.

"Then way are you doing these?"

"Because it feels good." The girl replied trying to hold back.

"Why."

"My dream was broken so I want to brake others." The girl almost smiled.

"Your dream isn't worthless."

The girl looked up at Ami.

"Kin told me your chara she says that you could be a great violinist if you practiced." Ami softened her voice, "She said she doesn't like braking other people's dreams she wants you to do your best a playing the violin the thing you love to do."

"The thing I love to do." The girl repeated, and with that the spiral despaired.

The Dumpty Key began to glow again, "Open Heart Re-LIGHT!" Ami made the heart with her hands and pointed it at the kneeing girl with blast of light the girl was back to normal but unconscious.

I small voice whispered something to Ami, _Thank you very much Hinamori Ami-san_.

And with two small pops Ami and Erica where back to normal, and Arashi came through the brush.

"What happen?"

"Nice timing. Help us get her back to the school grounds." Ami said with a little laugh. "Then let's go for some cake!"

**Emiko: I had to end with cake. (Emiko, Ami and Ming, are dressed as waitress) **

**Ming: I love cake!**

**Ami: what about the cake at that café called Once Upon A Café the cake there was really good.**

**Ming: REALLY GOOD!**

**Emiko: before we get out of hand talking about cake, Later and come back soon to Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**Ming: OH 13!**

**Ami: 13! **

**Ming: Enjoy (holding out a strawberry short cake with a 13 on it)**

**Ami: Come back soon (holding out a banana parfait with a 13 made out of bananas)**

**Emiko: See ya Soon (holding out a chocolate pie with a 13 on it) Come back to Café la Shugo Chara! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Emiko: welcome to the Doki-Doki Café! Ok the place is actually called Fortune's Café but who cares. (instead the of the regular grey room there is a large sky blue room with a crystal chandler, and lots of tables) **

**Ami: why are we here?**

**Emiko: because I was bored of the grey room, plus I will have/have a story with this café so (Be on the lookout for Doki-Doki CAFÉ!) I figured that this would be a better back drop.**

**Ming: the reads can't see it though.**

**Emiko: Good point, oh well they sever a mean peppermint tea. **takes a sip****

**Ami: doesn't Amu work here?**

**Emiko: YUP!**

**Amu and her Charas: (dressed in waitress outfits) Emiko doesn't own any of the shugo chara cast (or songs) only her own O.C.s **

**Emiko: Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 13

"Hey Ami what took you so long?" Amu said form the couch as Ami entered.

"I what to that new café, with Erica and her brother Arashi-san," Ami said trying to avoided the fact that she took on Tragedy without Amu.

"Good job on the Chara-nira by the way," Amu took a sip of her lata. "Dream Melody, thought it would be something like Hyper-Active Girl."

Ami look like she had just spit out water, because her friend told her that she was a llama.

"Nice speech too." Amu said looking back at Ami, "But how did Erica transform?" Amu raised an eyebrow, "Any ideas?"

"I don't know how but I gave her some of my power." Ami rubbed the back of her neck.

Now Amu spit out the lata, "YOU what?"

"I think I lent her some of my power but I'm not sure."

Amu rubbed her chin, "Well it's possible I've done it once. But I'm not sure that is what happened."

"Well, see ya tomorrow Amu-chan." Amu headed up stairs to her room.

It was 12:15 when Ami woke up, she looked around her room. She let out a sigh, and looked around one more time. But this time something caught her eye. Something silver was shining on the moonlight outside the balcony.

Ami walked to the glass door and slide it open to reveal a boy no more than 12 looking at the moon.

"Excuse me?" Ami started to say.

"Huh?" The boy turned his head to Ami, "what are you doing here?" He was mainly dressed in black but half his face was covered by something Ami couldn't make out.

"I live here." Ami said, "What about you."

"Sorry, I'll go." The boy got into a crouched position looking ready to leap.

"No wait! What's your name?"Ami cried.

The boy paused, "Sora-kun"

"Why are you here?"

Sora took a deep breath "it's a good spot to think."

"Your right," Ami said as she watched Sora jump down and run off into the night.

The Next Day~~~~~~~

"So where do you want to hang out to day?" said Erica as she and Ami walked to the school.

Ami who's thought where still on Sora said, "how 'bout a movie? I'll buy tickets if you buy snacks."

"I like that idea," Ming butted in with Nikki nodding. "POPCRON!" they said together.

"I do think you'll make that appointment." It was Tragedy.

"Geez you are constant aren't you?" Ami said mockingly.

"I try." The clown smiled. "But I came for my egg, Hinamori-san. Yesterday was a test to see if the egg was really worth taking."

"My egg?"

"Yes the one with the green scab, (**Emiko: scab means outer layer/coating**) Akari."

Ami was red with rage. Her fist clumped into tight balls, "YOUR EGG! OH YOU ARE IN FOR IT CLOWNY!"

Suddenly the green once amber egg came out of Ami's bag. Ami tried to grab hold of the egg but her fingers slipped. "AKARI!"

Erica gasped. Tragedy laughed. "The only reason you're not part of my collection is because of your other eggs, but that won't be a problem for much longer."

AT the moment Amu and Kukai came through the brush. "AMI," Amu shouted.

Ami didn't hear her, the sky started to turn, black clouds started to form thunder rolled. "You just crossed the line!" Ami raised her finger at the clown in the tree who held her egg.

Just then above Ami's head appeared a purple egg with a butterfly on it, and with a small pop it hatched.

"Hello, I'm Amaya." The Small girl point at the surprised clown, her bright purple hair floated in the wild wind. "And your going down." She smiled evilly.

In a second the Dumpty key began to glow, "My Own Heart… UNLOCK!" there was a bright purple flash, "Character transformation, Storm Melody!" Ami was still pointing at the clown, only with a new outfit. Her hair ran wild with curls and purple strains, well her outfit was a purple on sleeved shirt with a purple skirt and leggings with a sliver grey ribbon wrapped around her waist. She had no shoes, but two big beautiful silver purple butterfly wings.

The clown leaped out of the tree, well Ming, Erica, Amu, and Kukai stood in shock.

"Like I said clowny you're going down." Ami said as she lifted the corner of her mouth into a smile.

**Emiko: well that ends chapter 13.**

**Ming that wasn't a very good ending.**

**Emiko: I had to leave something interesting my last few chapters have been pretty dull.**

**Ami: I can agree on that.**

**Amaya: ME TOO!**

**Emiko: do you have any idea what we're talking about?**

**Amaya: no but I really don't care! I just wanted to talk!**

**Emiko: I'm sure you did.**

**Akari: Come back soon to another Suspenseful chapter of Ami's song! **

**Emiko: YEA ON TIME CHAPTERS! **


	14. A side story

Chapter 14: The side story of Erica Kaneko and Arashi Kaneko

**Emiko: Hello world and all the good and wonderful people who read my stories! Yes today we have a side story that means this either nothing to do with the plot or it is a crucial part so you decide! I didn't have anything to write for chapter 14 so I deiced to take a break from Ami and do a side story about my two OCs Kaneko Erica-san and her twin Kaneko Arashi-san.**

**Some random person: BOO! We don't want to hear about those two get back to the story!**

**Emiko: well Grouch pants just for that I'm going to make you read this side story!**

**Same person: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Emiko: Come on its not that bad. Arashi-san has a very important part in this story!**

**Same person: What about the new Guy SORA-kun!**

**Emiko: WE'LL LEARN MORE ABOUT HIM LATER! NOW SHUT UP AND READ THE SIDE STORY!**

**Arashi-san and Erica-chan: Emiko-chan doesn't own any of the Shugo chara cast only her own OCS! Us!**

**Emiko: Emiko-chan? I like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: The side story of Erica Kaneko and Arashi Kaneko

The Kaneko family was a family consisting of a very busy businessman dad and aerologist mom, a son and a set of twins one boy one girl (the girl was older by two minute). The Girl's name was decided Erica an American name because of the mother's family was American and the boy Arashi a Japanese name because of the father's family was Japanese.

Unfortunately the mother moved around a lot so she decided with the father, that she would home school the twin and they would travel with her, they would come home on holidays and whenever they could.

The eldest boy Always stay with the father because he had on interest of going on adventures in some old dust museum.

This is where Erica Kaneko and Arashi Kaneko story starts when they were Seven years old; they were in America with their mother doing some research on a rare artifact that the mom had just discovered.

"Come on Arashi-kun! I want to look at the Mummy room!"Erica Kaneko pulled on the sleeve of her twin brother. **(Emiko: If you are wondering yes Erica and Arashi know English and yes they are speaking two languages at age seven. Right now they are speaking English.)**

"Just wait Erica-chan! I want to finish reading about the T-Rex." Arashi said trying to look at the broad with the facts about the T-Rex which was a good two inches taller than he was.

"Come on kids," Their Mother called.

"Hai!" Both twins called out.

"What do you think Nii-san is doing Erica?"

"Who cares Nii-san is boring!" Erica stopped for a seconded. A smile appeared on her face. "Arashi I wiggled!"

"You're Egg?"

"Yep I could feel it in my bag." Erica poked to her backpack.

"I hope they hatch soon!" Arashi pulled out a golden egg with a sun and a dragon on it.

"Me too!" Erica pulled out a purple egg with Pokka dots.

"ERICA-CHAN! ARASHI-KUN! Get over here!" Their mother called in English then again in Japanese.

"Coming!" The twin shoved their eggs in there packs then rushed off again.

Erica and Arashi looked nothing alike. Erica looked like their mother with pale brown hair and grey eyes, and Arashi looked like their father golden hair and dark blue eyes.

"Erica and Arashi this is Doctor Dooms," Mrs. Kaneko said then said in Japanese. "Erica-chan Arashi-kun this is Dooms-san"

"What did you just say?" Doc Dooms asked.

"Well I'm trying to teach them to Japanese, because that's where their father lives and well then just need to learn it. So I say things first in English then in Japanese."

"Good Moring Dooms-sama!" Erica waved as she spoke in Japanese.

"Erica-chan that's rude to talk to someone in a language they don't know." Arashi said back in Japanese.

"Uh," Doc Dooms said. "Translation, please."

"Uh my daughter Erica said good Moring and Arashi said that it's rude to say things people don't understand."

"Sorry Dr Dooms." Arashi looked at his toes.

Erica just smiled.

"Well thanks you I'm not very good with Japanese so if you have something to say to I say it in English please." Dr. Dooms eyes smiled well his face stayed stern.

"OKEY!" Erica and Arashi chirped happily.

"Would you to like to come to a dig site tomorrow?" Their mother said, "Or would you two like to say at the hotel?"

"Dig Site!" The twin shouted.

"You know the rules right?" Their mom Asked.

"One stay put if mom tells you to stay, stay!" Erica chimed in.

"Two stay out of the way; don't get in the way of other workers at the site!" Arashi added.

"And,"

"Have Fun making new discoveries!" the twin said in unison, which was very common.

"Good it will be nice to have you two along with us tomorrow!" Doc dooms added, "I must be going, Bye."

NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I need you two to stay here OK dr. Dooms and I are going to be over there. OK?" Erica and Arashi's mother said the next day at the site.

Arashi and Erica where seated in a sand box of sorts. After a well of playing in the sand Erica stopped and said. "I'm bored I wish I was able to train."

Arashi looked up "for your gymnastics?"

"Yep."

"Well do just sit there get up!" a small voice came out of nowhere.

"Huh?" the twin said at once.

A soft glow came for Erica's backpack and the egg appeared. And with small pop, a little girl came out.

"HI! I'm Nikki Your Shugo chara!"

"Shugo Chara?"

"Yep yep!" the girl was no more than two inches tall with cropped purple hair and a shirt and a gymnastics outfit.

Arashi pulled out his egg. "Is that what this is?"

"That's a Shugo chara egg who know what kind of character will be born!"

"Character?"

"Yep A shugo chara is your would be self you want to be deep inside your heart."

"This IS AWSOME!" Erica stood up.

"Nikki?"

"YUP, when will my egg be born?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it soon." Nikki smiled brightly.

"Let's show Mom!" Erica said and she dashed off.

"I don't know Erica," Arashi said but it was too late so he just sighed and followed Erica.

"HEY Mom look at," Erica stopped in mid sentence.

"Mom, Look at out!" The twins yelled as loud s they could.

But it was too late; their mother was lying at the bottom of a large hole in the ground with her neck at a weird angle.

"Mom," Erica said softly and covered her face

Arashi Just stood there as the workers rushed pass to get to the twin's mother. Erica leaned into Arashi side and started to cry. Arashi himself didn't cry but he felt the hot rears in the back of his eyes.

At the hospital the news wasn't good. Mrs. Kaneko had broken her neck in 5 different spots and had a danged spinal cord. The fall had landed her in a coma, which the doctors doubted she would come out off.

Mr. Kaneko didn't arrive at the hospital till a week later, the older brother didn't come at all.

As for Erica and Arashi, they had just lose the only parent they who really knew them. Not only that but they had watched her died. Three Weeks after the incident, Erica and Arashi where visiting their mother.

"We know you're going to make it Mom the doctors don't thinks so but you will." Erica was say more to convince her then anything.

"After you get out of the hospital Mom, We'll never be bad again!" Arashi promised, Not that they where that bad.

Nikki floated above Erica's head.

"You know what?" Erica started, "When You get out Mom The three of us and Dad if he wants to come, Will go see the new movie you want to see, And then We'll have ice cream Mint chocolate chip your favorite!"

"Yeah and we'll go to the beach!" Arashi added.

"OH!"

"What?"

"I forgot to introduce Nikki!"

"Oh yeah,"

"Uh Mom this is Nikki she's My Shugo Chara."

"And Mom this is my shugo Chara it hasn't hatched yet but it will soon!" Arashi held out his egg.

The Twin's Mom coughed.

"MOM!" they screamed with joy.

"Yeah kiddoes," She tried to smile. Mrs. Kaneko looked at her children and then at Nikki and the egg.

"Now you two I want you always to remember something. Life is something to be discovered. You can go by what others tell you, you must find it yourselves. I love you my children." And with that Mrs. Kaneko drew her last breath.

The twin leaned into each other. Not sure of what to do.

The doctors rushed in. They shooed the kids out. Nikki Tried to cheer the twins up but nothing really worked. Arashi's egg faded, but what became of it no one no knows. Form that day own nothing was ever the same in the twin there world had darken. And they trusted no one but themselves.

Until Ami came to there lives.

**Emiko: that ends this side story tell next time!**

**Erica and Ami and charas: BYE BYE**


	15. Part 3 Ami's Storm

Part 3: Ami's Storm

Chapter 15

naisho de oshieteageru kara

darenimo zettai himitsu da yo

zenzen otome na kyara datte

anoko to aitsu o suki datte

chokotto sora mo tobechatte

daiji na nakama ga itsumo ite

totsuzen kyarachen shichau kedo

ookina kokoro de uketomete

yubikiri genman harisenbon! (go! go!)

rakkii happii makasete ne

uchuu no heiwa wa are da kedo

minna no kokoro wa mamotchau

issho ni waraou yo!

rakkii happii makasete ne

sekai no heiwa wa sore wa sore

minna no yume nara mamotchau

issho ni V-sain! (yeah!)

issho ni V-sain! (bui!)

yaru tokya yaru tte omou kara

ganbatte nante iwanai yo

dakedo kore dake wa oboetete

itsudemo ouen shiteru tte

warawarechatte mo ii mon ne

okorarechatte mo ii mon ne

jibun ni uso tsuku kurai nara

dou omowarete mo ii jan ne

fure fure san san nana byoo shi! (go! go!)

oorai okkee kikasete ne

chikyuu no nayami wa are da kedo

minna no mirai wa mamotchau

issho ni utaou yo

oorai okkee kikasete ne

iroiro nayami wa aru keredo

minna ga iru kara kowaku nai

issho ni V-sain! (yeah!)

issho ni V-sain! (bui!)

rakkii happii makasete ne

uchuu no heiwa wa are da kedo

minna no kokoro wa mamotchau

issho ni waraou yo!

rakkii happii makasete ne

sekai no heiwa wa sore wa sore

minna no yume nara mamotchau

issho ni V-sain! (yeah!)

issho ni V-sain! (bui!)

**Chpater 15**

**Emiko: Hello! And welcome to chapter 14 of AMI'S SONG! And WELCOME TO PART#3!**

**Ami: why is this story in parts instead of just chapters? **

**Amaya: that's a good question why am I not in the 1****st**** two parts?**

**Ming: that's not what she asked. **

**Emiko: well it's in parts because I what it to be! So there chew on that!**

**Tragedy: Oh what a wonderful place.**

**Emiko: What the hell are you doing here? This part of the story is revered for good guys only! **

**Tragedy: To bad maybe you should have locked the door to grey room. (Everyone looks at Emiko)**

**Emiko: I'm not perfect! **

**Ami: (Ami rolls her eyes) Well with the way you act I thought differently **

**Emiko: Anyway,**

**Tragedy: Emiko: doesn't own any of the Shugo chara cast or characters only her own O.C.s**

**Ami and Charas: Enjoy! **

**Emiko: Hey! That's my line!**

Chapter 14

"Like I said clowny you're going down."

"OH," but Tragedy didn't get to finish his sentence, before Ami called out an attack.

"THUNDER SONG!" Ami shouted still in full rage. A huge Amp appeared a sliver guitar appeared in Ami's hands. Ami's strummed the guitar hard, and the amps blasted a note out knocking Tragedy backwards.

A cut appeared on the clowns shoulder, "Grrrr, Broken DREAM!" A purple blast shoots out of the clown's palms.

Ami jumped. "Lighting FLASH!" A white lighting flash shoots out of Ami's finger tips. The clown dodged a bit too late the bolt hit his leg, another cut appeared. The two continued to fight and purple and white lights flashed everywhere as lighting flashed in the sky.

"We have to help her!" Amu started to transform.

"No," Erica said. "This is Ami's battle, we can interfere. Believe me it hurts me too."

Kukai nodded, "I agree."

Then a blast hit Ami.

"AH!" Ami shouted as she flew backwards.

Amu shouted "AMI!"

Erica covered her face Kukai raced towards Ami. "UH" he shouted a force pushed him back. "What the!"

"AMI GET OUT OF THERE!" Amu shouted louder.

"Good bye Hinamori-san, it's been nice," Tragedy smiled hovering above Ami.

_NO! _came a small voice that made Ami's eyes pop open.

It wasn't Akari it was a small chara with sea blue eyes and sailor suit uniform. It looked about to cry.

_I didn't want this! He didn't want this! We want to help people's dreams come true! Not break other people's dreams and hearts. _The chara had tears in its eye.

"Thunder SONG!" Ami gave a loud cry into a microphone the suddenly appeared with the amps, again knocking Tragedy back.

"This isn't what you want!" Ami cried repeating the chara's words.

"How do you know what I want?" The clown tried to pick himself up but couldn't.

"You may be able to see aura but I can hear you Chara!" Ami shouted back.

"YOUR LYING!" the clown cried.

"NO I'm not He says that your dream was to help other get their dreams! That you wanted to help others, but someone broke your dream!"

"NO," Tragedy screamed in a shrill voice

"Yes," Ami landed next to the clown and picked him up. "So you want out and started to break other people's dreams, that way you're here now. It doesn't have to be this way, I can help you you're not alone."

"No,," the clown hanged his eyed Ami couldn't tell but it looked like he was crying.

Ami made the heart with her hands, took a step back, "OPEN HEART RE-LIGHT!"

A huge white beam shot out and hit tragedy, the clown tried to cover his face but it didn't work. It looked like years of age and pain where piling off oh him until there was nothing up a small blind 10 year old boy with and shugo chara egg in his hand. The ex-Tragedy stood for two seconds then fainted.

Then the small voice cam again. _Thank you Hinamori-san._

**Emiko: I hope you all enjoyed my story this is the end.**

**Ming: SIC! **

**Emiko: that's right this is not the end of everything I still have a lot of tricks up my sleve so stay tuned!**

**Ami: YEP (smiling for once) Come back and read about my adventures.**

**Emiko and everyone: Come back soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Emiko: Ok this chapter is about Isamu aka Tragedy So I've decided to name this chapter Tragedy's story! (Hooray for named chapters) **

**Isamu: Cool a chapter about ME!**

**Emiko: This chap is all in Isamu's POV so THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT AMI IN THIS! MUHAHAHA**

**Ami: What is it with you and not making chapters in a story about the main character that the story is about!**

**Emiko: Nothing But I'd like to add something form the next chapter AMI BROKE HER ARM! HAHA. **

**AMI: WHAT NO I DIDN' (Ami looks down at her arm and sees a cast) what do you know I did.**

**Emiko: Muhahahaha Any way this is about ex-Tragedy and how he got to be Tragedy so,**

**Ami and Isamu: Emiko doesn't own any of the Shugo chara cast only her own O.C.s **

**Emiko: Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 16 Tragedy's story

My name is Isamu Yukimura, I'm 10 years old and I am blind. When I was born my mother scream because she saw my white eyes.

My story really started when I first turned ten which was about 6 months ago. I was a normal birthday made of me and my parents; I've never been good at making friends. For a birthday it was a lonely day, I mean I love my mom and dad but sometimes they don't understand me. They gave me Braille books, some new writing prompts (In Braille of course) And a new leash for Kadan (my seeing-eye dog) then we played hide and seek. OK you're wondering how a blind boy can play tag one I have a seeing-eye dog and two well I can't see normal things but I can see people's aura.

In case you don't know everyone has an aura, there kind of like a shield around your body, it is given off by all living things. They come in different colors and what I call pulses. A pulse is demented by how strong a person (not physically) the brighter pulse the stronger the person. The dead give off pulses to but you can only see that person's ghost aura (which is almost a different thing completely). My mother can see tad bit of people's aura.

Any Way when I want to bed that night I started to dream. My dream was about eggs But the eggs had auras not human or animal auras but an entirely different aura. The next Moring my dream came true I found that egg under my sheets. I picked it up and rubbed it.

"It's warm." I said, that meant something was going to hatch soon.

"Isamu Breakfast!" My Mom called.

"Coming!" I rushed to get my uniform no then as I was about to go to the kitchen I looked back at the egg its pulse was strong in its own way and I smiled picked up the egg then was greet by Kadan, at my door.

"Moring Boy!" I scratched between his ears he waged his tail in return.

"Come on Isamu-kun you'll be late for school if you don't hurry." My dad said sipping his coffee. (Yeah I can see what people are doing by just seeing their aura.)

"I'm just hooking up Kadan-kun"

"Want help?" My mom said as she did every day.

"Yoko-chan you know he doesn't need help he's done this for three years now."

"I know Shinakio-chan but I still am not us to it." My mom sighed.

My mom babies me well my dad encourages to do thing that normal people do like sporty kinds of things. When I say something I 'I can do it I'm blind' he says something like 'all the more reason to' which is kind of nice.

One I got Kadan-kun hooked up to his new leash and my cane in hand mom gave me a bowl of cereal and toast, and then walked me to the door.

"Bye!" I shouted and waved to my parents.

As I left I heard my dad say "that boy's getting good. It's like he can very thing and some times more."

I go to a regular school. It's called Tsukino elementary. It's a good school when I first got Kadan they didn't like it but after a few argument (and a law suit) the school board agreed to let Kadan in.

My day when as normal I made it through my classes I eat my lunch with Kadan under the school's apple tree Finished my school day then went home. As I was walking home I spotted a little third year getting bullied by a few sixth years.

"I wish I could help," I sighed. Sudden my bag wobbled.

"YOU can always help!" a voice came from nowhere.

"Huh?" I felt my egg's aura move in form of my face where the egg hatched.

"You can was always help you just need to try!" It shouted, "Character change , from a shy boy who can't believe to one who CAN! Dream Believe DO!" A with a small wave of the creature's hand, I felt something come over me.

I felt something latch on to my wave blond hair. As I walked over to the bullies with Kadan close behind, I don't know why I walked over there.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted (AH WHATS HAPPENIGN I screamed inside my head.)

The bullies just laughed, "What are you going to about?"

"Get out of here!" I said to the bullies. They just laughed.

"Come on you know what do to," the flying creature encouraged me. And weird thing was I did know what do to.

"Get out of HERE!" I lunged forward a push one of the thugs to the ground. The third year fled.

"What the!" The other bully said.

"I'll teach you!" the bully I knocked down said. And with that the bully punched me in the eye (Good thing I don't use it).

Did I mention that Kadan doubles as an attack dog? NO? Well I didn't mention it to these guys because they were very surprised when Kadan bite the boy who punched me's fist. The other boy just ran.

"Call off YOUR STUPID MUTT!" The boy shouted.

"Then don't pick on people."

"OW! Fine whatever." I knew he didn't mean it but I called off Kadan anyway.

"You'll get you PUNK!" the kid shouted as he ran away.

"Don't worry about rabies! Kadan doesn't have them!" I shouted to the boy. "good boy!" I gave Kadan a treat.

"Very NICE!" The creature said, "OH I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Masato-kun! You r new shugo CHARA! Here to help you become your would-be-self!" Masato winked and gave thumbs up. He had Indigo hair with matching eye and a sailor suit/ super hero costume. His aura was very different form human aura it was like I was just looking at him, not at his aura.

"What's a shugo chara?" I stuttered, "What just happen?"

"Like I said a Shugo chara Help you become who you want to be! You what to help people right, but your blind so you feel you can't do much right?"

I nodded.

"I'm here to help out your dream! I was born form your wish to help others! And as for the Character change, a character change is when you change in to a version of your would-be-self! That version is a lot like me! But you showed them! Justice is dish best severed cold!" (Yes that is actually what he said (the really quote 'REVEANGE is a dish best served cold'))

"Wait a minute doesn't Masato mean," I made a face.

"JUSTICE! MUHAHAHAHAHA." Masato finished my sentence for me.

"Oh boy." I muttered, "Let's go home."

"OKEY DOKEY!" Masato smiled brightly, as he floated behind me.

Kadan lead the way.

Next Day-

"So people who don't have Charas can't see you?" I asked Masato I we walked to school the next day.

"Yep, Adults can't see me too, but there are expectations." Masato said with his hands behind his head. "I animal can see us though," He looked at Kadan who looked back.

"Uh," I voice came in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked it was the boy I saved yesterday, I could tell by his aura.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me yesterday, I noticed you got a black eye. Here"

"Why thank you," I picked up the package and put it in my bag. "And No problem, I'd a good thing I don't us my eyes." I gave a laugh to let him know it was a joke.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"About what," I asked.

"That I got you involved in that mess and you're more helpless then I am."

I frowned, "I'm not helpless just because I can't do everything you can doesn't mean I'm helpless I'm just different plus there are thing I can do that you can. It's just different."

"OK," the boy seemed to smile.

"Yukimura-san, I'm Yukimura-san nice to meet you. I held out my hand."

"I'm Tanaka-san." He took my hand.

Masato nodded in approval. "Yes, helping others can help you get friends."

"We'll see you later Tanaka-san." I nodded, "come on Kadan-kun."

In Class-

"Hey did you hear that blind kid stopped some bullies and saved some third year."

"Yeah I heard he seems like a cool kid though he's blind."

"That black eye makes him look tough."

"Let go say hi!"

"Sure, I'll go but be careful I hear they don't like it when people point out that their blind."

"Maybe he'll let us pet his dog!"

"Cool! Let's say hi then."

"OKEY!"

After School-

"Well, runt I told you get yours." It was the bullies for yesterday. I was walking home from school when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me to the ground.

"Just leave me alone what you did was wrong so get over yourself." I said

"You little," I felt the fists flight into my face. "Why don't you GET over YOURSELF!"

I wanted to scream, but I know that what he wanted too so I keep rolling with the punch, to say.

"Hey stop that!" it was Tanaka-san.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS PIPSKEAK!" and he hit Tanaka-san.

There was a Flash of blue light. "CHARA-NAIRA DREAM'S HERO!"

That flash was from me. I was dressed in a outfit similar to Masato's with a blue cape but the thing was I could see.

Masato started talking in my head, "WAY GO TO Chara-naira on the second day that must be a record!" (**Emiko: sadly it is not Amu has you beat but a whole day.**)

"Chara-naira?"

"YEP A chara-naira with one's shugo chara is when you use 120% of your shugo chara's power. Now let's take care of that dream breaker!"

"DREAM FLARE!" I shouted (the words had just come in to my head), I blue beam shot out of my palms and at the bully. He dodged it.

"YOU FREAK!" the bully shouted and ran off.

"Are you all right Tanaka-san?" I asked with a small pop I changed back. And Kadan ran back to me. (he had been tricked in to going into the forest for a bit.)

"UH," was all Tanaka-san said.

"Are you ok?" I repeated.

"He's right you are a freak." Tanaka-san got up and ran away. Leaving me shocked. And in my hands was Masato's egg.

"UH? Masato are you ok? Way won't you come out?" I was feeling hear broken. I had just stared to make friend then I become a freak and even my chara thinks so.

I kneeled down, I felt hot tears stream down my face.

"Now everything is alright child that was a powerful Naira."

"Huh!"

A stranger walked form the shadow.

"I am The Last One."

"Last One that's a weird name."

The stranger gave a crooked laugh. "I get that a lot. How would you like to help me?"

"Do what? What's in it for me?"

"I'm trying to get something that will help everyone and I you help me I'll bring your chara back"

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Ok." I sighed

"Every good choice, stand still"

And so I did, the stranger said something I didn't hear but I realized that it wasn't a every good choice.

That is how Tragedy was born.

Normal POV

"That all you really know the rest." Said Isamu, Ami and the gang had taken him to Ami's homes and he told them his story. "Last One is still out there, we need to stop him." The boy coughed. "I need to get home."

"Yes You do but until My mom comes home we can't do that. Ow." Ami said as she iced her arm.

"You know that arm's broken right?" Kukai said his knowledge in injures limitless.

"Yeah but any why we need to stop this Last One." Ami winced the ice was cold.

"Your right, Well need to inform the others," Amu agreed. "Maybe even get Utau and Rikkia in on it."

"Yep looks like the embryo hunt is on again."

**Ami: Who said that last line?**

**Emiko: That was Kukai I think.**

**Kukai: Yep Come on Ami.**

**Ami: oh no,**

**Kuaki: FULL SPEED DASH! XD**

**Emiko: HAHA**

**Ming: That is funny, SO what happen form here?**

**Emiko: Well Ami and gang have to find The Last One and Ami still as a lot to learn about Sora-kun. **

**Amaya: Who is Sora-kun he hasn't been mentioned in the last few chapters.**

**Emiko: Well let's just say that his like Ami's Ikuto. He has his secrets, but he doesn't harass Ami. But He will pop up in the next chapter, along with a surprise form Arashi-KUN Not to mention a heart pounding Next chapter! SO COME BACK SOON!**

**Ming and Amaya: Help us Find Akari!**

**AMI: AHAHAH**

**Kukai: it's not that bad.**

**Emiko: UHG come back soon PLAESE GET ME OUTTA HERE! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Ami: Hey has anyone seen Emiko-chan?**

**Amu: Now that you mention it no? And its about time to start the story!**

**Ming: I wounder where she went. Oh well we'll find her soon so until then **

**Everyone: We are sorry this chapter is terrible late so, And Emiko doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara Characters Only her own O. C.s **

**Ami: Well seeing Emiko isn't here I'll say it. ENJOY!**

Chapter 17

The Old Guardians were all informed of Isamu's story and they where keeping in close contact. But other then that Life returned to normal Kukai and Ami kept up training and Isamu was to stay with the Hinomori family a bit longer while an investigation was held on the "Kidnapping of Isamu". The Police keep come up with dead ends.

So amongst then self the Guardians decided Isamu was train with Ami and become one of what they now called True Guardians apprentices which had just been Ami before.

"Come on Isamu-kun! I'm not going any easier on you just because you can't see!" Kukai called out.

Ami huffed and puffed with Isamu right behind her it was a full speed dash and as usual Kukai lead. Isamu smiled Kukai always treated him as a regular person he didn't baby Isamu as most did.

Ami noticed small Changes in Isamu he just seemed to smile more when he was with the others.

The weeks passed and soon it was summer and summer vacation.

Ami and Amu were walking home form school when an X-egg passed there vision.

"This is your area of expertise Amu-chan," Ami started.

"A Don't worry about it." Amu smiled, "lets both do it!"

And with that there was two flash of light, one a sky blue the other a bright pink.

"Chara-nair Amulet Heart!"

"Chara-nair Dream Melody!"

The two newly transformed girls raced after the egg that dashed into the forest.

"Where did that egg go to?" Ami said as she flew a bit higher with her bright sky blue butterfly wings.

"I don't see it any where" Called Amu form the ground. Ami floated down and land with a soft thud right next to Amu.

"Looking form something?" came a sound form the center of the clearing.

The two girls faced the new voice.

In the center stood a tall and slender lady with a dark almost black hair and a red tunic with a long blooded red over-garment with long coat-tails that was all trimmed with a gold silk. Her jade green eyes had a scarlet and gold mask around them. (**Emiko: Hey Any one ever play NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams? Well this gal Kinda looks like the guy who Kidnaps NiGHTS in the beginning of the game (Yes to all who play the game I have not gotten passed the giant fish and/or weird clown ball thingy)) ** "So are you the ones who ride me of my Tragedy?"

"Your The Last One?' Ami growled.

The Last One gave a crooked laugh. "NONOTHER MY DARLING CHLD!"

Ami Took a step forward "You have something of mine that I would really like back."

"You mean this?" TLO (The Last One) Pulled out Akari's egg and she gripped it so tight that little cracks appeared.

Ami had her heart in her throat. She fell to her knees. "GIVE HER BACK!" Tears started to fill Ami's eyes.

The Last One smiled evilly and with that crushed the poor egg.

Ami slowly got to her feet her eye where red with tears. A golden aura began to pulse around her getting brighter and brighter, till it flashed a blinding golden ray, Blasting TLO away and making Amu cover her eyes.

Before She passed out Ami say a little gold shugo Chara wave good-bye.

At home Ami stared out at the evening sky form her blacane playing with the Dumtiey Key in her hand. She had gone to bed early saying she wasn't feeling well.

Amu didn't blame her neither did Ming or Amaya. After Ami had passed out Amu had carried her home luckily Ami had awoken before the sister's parents got home that evening.

"Hey Ami There's someone at the door for you" Called Ami's mom.

Ami rushed down stairs. She peaked into the living room. And there with her mother and father was Arashi-kun.

Ami gashed in horror. She quickly and quietly tried to fix her hair, When Ming came floating down.

"What are you doing down here" Ami hissed.

"I'm your Shugo Chara that has your feeling for Arashi! SO OF COURSE I want to be with you when he meets your parents!" Ming hurried and fixed Ami's hair in to a cute single pigtail. "NOW GO GET 'UM!"

Ami slowly walked out into the living room.

"Oh there you are Ami-chan Arashi-san is here to see you!" said her Mother. Her father looked like he has about to cry.

"Oh Hello Ami-chan." Arashi stood up.

"Hi Arashi-kun." Ami said nervously. Ming gave a thumbs up. "what are you doing here?"

"Ah is this a bad time?" He seemed as nervous as Ami.

"AH! NO no! This is fine I'm just not feeling well." Ami waved her had excitedly, as she sat next to Arashi.

"Come on dear lets leave Ami and her friend alone." Said Ami's Mama as she dragged a silently crying Papa out of the room. Ming and Ami just sat on stair case listening.

"I bet you One of Su's cakes that he's going to confuses." Whispered Amu to Ming.

"Your ON!" Ming whispered back. The two shook figures.

"Uh Ami-chan I was wondering if . . . I could ask a question?"

"Sure," Ami shivered with excitement.

"Um I was think about how I felt about . . . ." Arashi stopped right there. His pules dilated.

"Arashi-kun are you OK?" Ami looked at her crush.

"I . . . I have to go." Arashi rushed out of the house.

"Dam." Said Ming and Amu at the same time. Ming looked at Amu.

"Yeah yeah I'll get it to you tomorrow."

Ami looked puzzled at the front door slammed shut. _What was that?_ she asked herself _I think . . . It felt like he was going to confuses something maybe he feels the same way I feel about him!_ Ami squirmed in her sit a bit.

For what seemed like hour she just sat there trying to comprehend the days events. She pulled the Dumtey Key form under her shirt. She stared at the crystal Key. Then Out of No where she heard music. Lute music.

Amu heard it too. She called down her shugo charas who where followed by Amaya.

"Let's go guys" Amu whispered.

Ami was already out the door.

She ran all the back to the school's observatory. And in the court yard of the observatory was Sora-kun.

"Sora-kun?"

He looked up.

Ami gasped.

He was a Broken Dream.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Ami: SEROUSLY WHERE IS EMIKO!**

**Amu: Yeah who's going to finish the story if she not here. **

**Ming: (Whispers ) Just between me and you guys, Emiko is in the 4th dimension right now and won't be back till next month. **

**Ami: oh Well Emiko per-wrote this chapter so. . . **

**The Charas: Emiko doesn't own any of the Shugo Charas characters only her own O.C.s (everyone leaves) **

**Emiko: (form under the table lifts up the table cloth) Between me and you guys I went to the 4th D and Now am under the table. (waves a dismissive hand) I'll explain later. But for now . . . . . ENJOY! **

Chapter 18

He was a Broken Dream.

Sora took a deep breath and blow into the lute. It blasted out a deep sad tone. And then from every corner people's egg started appearing.

"SORA-KUN NO!" Ami cried out.

Sora looked up at her, his eyes looked black and soulless. He took another breath and this time the lute blasted out a sharp off-key note, with a purple blast which was aimed for Ami.

At last minute Ami jumped away. Sora tried again and again but Ami keep dodging.

"Amaya! MING!" Ami cried out.

"AMI!" The two Charas called together. They flew to their owner who hugged them.

Sora seeing a chance once again blasted Ami only this time he didn't miss.

"AMU-CHAN!" Amu cried as she and her Charas reached the observatory.

The bright light pulsed form where Ami was hit, Amu felt a tug form the humptiy lock around her neck it started to glow. The light keep pulsing Sora was trying to over his eyes but he was being blown backward. Amu struggled to reach Ami. Add when she finally reached Ami she saw Ami standing floating a few feet off the ground as Dream Melody, but by this time Sora had also reached Ami. Then both Sora and Amu reached for Ami at the same time and when the both grabbed Ami's hand, Ami shouted.

"SLEEPING BEAUTY DREAM!"

The light grew brighter and brighter, until all three blanked out.

Tsukasa Amakawa had found the Hinamori sisters and a strange boy laying in front of the observatory late in the evening, they had been there a while their skins were cold but not unliving which made Amakawa sigh with relief.

He dialed his cell phone calling his nephew. "Hello? Tadase-kun? I need your help, and tell my sister that I called and need you and your friends help on a huge project and I might need you for a few days. OK? OK. Later I'm at the observatory."

Amakawa clicked his phone shut, and sighed. Just then he noticed something strange Ami was still in char-nair.

Tadase arrived shortly, and as soon as he saw Amu rushed over to her. Then looked up to his uncle.

"What happen?" Tadase cried with worry

"I have no clue but look?" Amakawa leaned over to Ami and held up the dumputy key and gestured to her outfit.

"She's in Chara-nair? And She has the Dumputy key?" Tadase gave a confused look.

"I know." Amakawa nodded. "I'm guessing that shes the center of all this but right now we have no idea how long their going to be like this so we must call their parents."

"Yes but who's the boy? And something tells me Ikuto is in town so we should give him a call." Tadase added.

"Yes, yes. You call Ikuto and the other Guardians tell them to meet us at my house tomorrow." Amakawa smiled sadly. "We have to figured out what happened."

Amakawa did have a few ideas though.

Amu woke up, with a terrible head ache. Ami more so.

The two sisters woke up side by side holding hands.

"Uhg," Ami said rubbing her head.

"Double Uhg . ." Amu replied.

Slowly Ami and Amu got up. Ami's eye's widened as they looked over the land Amu's mouth opened in astonishment. It was several moments before one of them spoke.

Amu took a deep breath, "Where are we?"

**Emiko: (from under the table) Hey! Enjoy the chapter? Good! Please review and come back soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Emiko: Hey all the World! Welcome to the (in eerie voice) 3****rd**** dimension . . . . I kid I kid this is the 4****th**** Dimension. Yes the (in eerie voice) 4****th**** Dimension . . . any way**

**Erica: Emiko doesn't own any of Shugo Chara cast only her own O.C.s! I like me and Nikki! **

**Emiko: HEY HEY! SO NICE BEING NOT TORMMENT BY THE OTHER CHARACTERS! Enjoy! **

Chapter 19

"Seriously where are we," Amu repeated.

"Sleeping Beauty Dream." Ami and Amu turned around, A tall beautiful lady with blond hair and her eyes closed, "Come find me and compete your purposed and you will be released."

"But where are we." Ami took a step closer.

"You of all people should know Hinamori Ami-Champion"

"What you mean Champion?" Ami took another step forward.

"Find Me, Find Sleeping Beauty and Don't forget to DREAM!" The fair maiden faded into the air.

"What." Amu said, "Before we fainted, You said Sleeping Beauty Dream! This is your attack!"

"No way I bet its a mix of the light and the key."

"Key? What Key!"

"Oh Crap."

"AMI! WHAT KEY!"

Tadase stood over Amu, he watched her intently. That's when Ami's phone went off.

Tadase looked at it, it had d roped on the floor (which was weird sense Ami was still in transformation mode) he then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"IF YOU KIDNAPPED MY FRIEND I'M GOING HUNT YOU DOWN!" a voice screeched on the other end.

"Whoa Erica -san?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Your Ami's friend the one with the Chara Nikki, I'm Hotori Tadase-san"

"OH! Amu-chan's boyfriend"

Tadase blushed, "Uh kind of."

"Where's Ami?"

Tadase sighed, "You better come too."

When everyone had gathered at the Tsukasa house, later that afternoon.

"Hey guys, well this is hard to explain so just fellow me." Tadase lead everyone to the house and in to a backroom.

"Amu-chan!" cried Rima and Yaya.

"and Ami-chan?" Kukai said, "What happened!"

Nagihiko took Rima's hand, as Kukai took Utau's. Tadase garbed a hold of Amu's hand a squeezed it.

"HEY! What about Ami-chan!" Erica called she was anger and in character change. "What about her? Whats going on? SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!"

Everyone took a step back.

With a small pop Erica changed back. "OH sorry I'm just so worked up, but why are they sleeping?"

Tadase sighed as Amakawa walked in.

"Welcome to my humble abode everyone. Now lets get started. I found the girl at the observatory late last night, Ami with the key (which we can't get off her) and in chara-nair and Amu as well as a boy we fond there garbing her hand as well."

"A boy?" Erica said, she felt her heart sank.

"Yeah his over here." Tadase pulled back a sheet revealing the boy.

The young boys body lay still lmost like he was die, Erica had seen him before she couldn't remember where though. As Erica ponder, the boy started to shack violently. Everyone jumped.

"Whats going on!"

"Is it an asininity attack or a seizure?"

'I don't think you can get thoughts in your sleep!"

"What should we do Amakawa-san!"

"I think we hold his head?"

"OK!"

Erica garbed the boys head.

"Now move any thing a way form him!"

The rest of the group started move chairs and any other object way form the boy.

It was a few more seconds of tense silence before the boy stopped. And as he did a small prick appeared on his figure and a tiny little drop of blood came out.

"Looks like he pricked his finger."

Everyone turned around.

Ami had sat up.


End file.
